goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Barney Escapes from Disneyland Paris and Gets Grounded HUGE TIME!!!
Evil Barney got escaped from Disneyland Paris and got grounded huge time. At the end, Dylan puts on the Evil Queen's Transformation video from Snow White on the TV. [ At the airport from Disneyland Paris to California ] Evil Barney: "Yes! I'm back in California. Bye-bye, Disneyland Paris." [ At home ] Evil Barney: "I'm going to watch Arthur while my dad is at work." [ 40 minutes later ] Evil Barney: "That is the great show ever. Oh, no. It's my dad." Evil Barney's dad: "Evil Barney, how dare you escape from Disneyland Paris and watched Arthur. That's it. You are grounded (8x) huge time. Now, I'm calling the visitors to teach you a strong, strict, lesson." [ Many seconds later ] Evil Barney's dad: "Evil Barney, you have some visitors who would like to see you." Jack-Loves-Disney-Land: "I'm Jack-Loves-Disney-Land. I heard that you escaped from Disneyland Paris and watched Arthur." Drew Pickles: "I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats. Start liking my show. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Thomas the Tank Engine: "I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. You will not hang out with Dora Winifred Read ever again. Why? Because she's a troublemaker like you." Percy the Small Engine: "I'm Percy the Small Engine. You are worse than your best friend, Fire Bolt." Daniel Tiger: "I'm Daniel Tiger from Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood. You won't watch my show anymore. Because it's made by PBS Kids." Olaf: "I'm Olaf from Frozen. You have been a bad dinosaur of mine!" Princess Anna: "I'm Princess Anna. And I agree with what Olaf says." Queen Elsa: "I'm Queen Elsa. And I agree with Olaf and Anna." Caillou: "I'm Caillou, you will not watch my show anymore. Because it's made by PBS Kids." Daillou: "I'm Daillou, you will go to Nickelodeon Universe instead of PBS Kids theme park." Baillou: "I'm Baillou, you will watch Angry German Kid and Angry Dominican Kid videos from now on." Rosie: "I'm Rosie, you will be forced to go see The Incredibles 2 when it comes out." Ryder: "I'm Ryder from PAW Patrol, me and the pups will not tolerate your behaviour any longer." Phillip Psareas: "I am Phillip Psareas. Start liking The Simpsons. Because it's made by 20th Century Fox, a subsidiary company of Disney." Hirashi: "I'm Hirashi. I agree with my boyfriend. Start liking Nickelodeon and Paramount TV shows and movies." Tori: "I'm Tori." Donha: "I'm Donha." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. You will be forced to watch our show from now on." Super Why: "I'm Super Why, you won't watch my show anymore. Because it's made by PBS Kids." NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. My friend Buddy Tyrannosaurus said that you will not watch Dinosaur Train anymore. Because it's made by PBS Kids." Steve: "I'm Steve from Blue's Clues. You need to pay attention to my show. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Joe: "I'm Joe from Blue's Clues. And I agree with Steve." Kevin: "I'm Kevin from Blue's Clues. Blue: "I'm Blue. Ferris Bueller: "I'm Ferris Bueller from Ferris Bueller's Day Off. You will be forced to watch my movie from now on. Because it's made by Paramount." Peter Pan: "I'm Peter Pan. Stop watching PBS Kids TV shows." John McCanless: "I'm John McCanless from Scandalous John. Start paying attention to my movie. Because it's made by Disney." Blooregard Q. Kazoo: "I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo." Mac Foster: "I'm Mac Foster." Frankie Foster: "I'm Frankie Foster." Madame Foster: "I'm Madame Foster." Mr. Herriman: "And I'm Mr. Herriman and we're the cast of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. You will be forced to watch our show until further notice." Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. We will throw you a Disney, Paramount, Nickelodeon, or Cartoon Network themed birthday party instead of PBS Kids themed birthday party from now on." Basil of Baker Street: "I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective. All of the PBS Kids characters told you that they will never see you ever again." Olivia: "I'm Olivia from The Great Mouse Detective. If you try to destroy the Big Ben clock, Dr. Dawson will beat you up!" Dylan Priest: "And finally, I'm Dylan Priest. You have been a bad boy and an annoying friend of mine! This will teach you a strong, strict lesson. You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your natural born life." Olivia: "That's right, Evil Barney. You will be wearing diapers forever." Basil of Baker Street: "You will go to Disney World parks from now on." Slippy V: "You will be participated at the Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards to teach you a lesson." Mr. Herriman: "We will donate your stuff made by PBS Kids to Foster's and you are not getting them back ever again." Madame Foster: "If you make a fake PBS Kids VHS opening, I'll sent you to Turkey." Frankie Foster: "If you try to hit me, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco will attack you!" Mac Foster: "If you try to watch Barney and Friends, the Cartoon Network characters will beat you up!" Blooregard Q. Kazoo: "And if you try to steal the Foster's bus, I will hit you in the face with my paddle-ball!" John McCanless: "If you try to spank my horses in the butt, I will spank your butt back!" Peter Pan: "If you watch anything made by PBS Kids, I will take you to Never Land and the Lost Boys will beat you up with their weapons!" Ferris Bueller: "You will go to summer camp led by Edmond Foon." NathanDesignerBoy7: "You will receive extra homework every day when you're in school." Super Why: "There will be no TV, no computer, no YouTube, no Twitter, no Facebook, no fake VHS stuff, no PBS Kids shows, no PBS Kids games, no PBS Kids theme parks, no PBS Kids music, no PBS Kids books, no PBS Kids DVDs, no PBS Kids VHS tapes, no PBS Kids clothes, and nothing made by PBS Kids." Finn: "There will also be no Barney and Friends, no Arthur, no WordGirl, no Super Why, no Caillou, no Dinosaur Train, no Peg and Cat, no Reading Rainbow, no Bob the Builder, no Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, no Barney's Great Adventure, no Wild Kratts, no Thomas and Friends, and no other TV shows made by PBS Kids. Except that you will only watch is the Teletubbies." Sena: "Everytime when Caillou comes, we will switch it to SpongeBob SquarePants." Rai: "Your boy's bedroom will be replaced with girls bedroom. And the room will be pink and white including girls stuff as well." Donha: "There will be no fast food places related to Pepsi. The only fast food places that you will go from now on is: McDonald's, Wendy's, Carl's Jr., Domino's Pizza, and other fast food places related to Coca-Cola." Tori: "You will also eat raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, spinach, fruits, vegetables, rat burgers, chocolate mousse, brownies, popcorn, cotton candy, soft pretzels, vanilla and chocolate based ice cream, and other nasty foods." Evil Barney: "No! (10x) I hate those gross stuff." Hirashi: "Too bad, Evil Barney. Those are the only things that you'll eat from now on." Phillip Psareas: "You will forget your memories captured by PBS Kids. Instead, you will only find your memories captured by Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network, 20th Century Fox, Paramount, Nickelodeon, New Line Cinema, Columbia Pictures, Universal, and other companies that you hate as well." Ryder: "You will be forced to watch baby shows like Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, Team Umizoomi, Bubble Guppies, Wallykazam, my show which is PAW Patrol, Blaze and the Monster Machines, Shimmer and Shine, Wonder Pets, Max and Ruby, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Zack and Quack, Dora and Friends: Into the City, and other baby shows not made by PBS Kids." Rosie: "You will be forced to watch primetime shows like Total Drama, The Amazing World of Gumball, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies, Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rugrats, Rocko's Modern Life, Hey, Arnold!, The Simpsons, Futurama, King of the Hill, Family Guy, American Dad, South Park, Beavis and Butthead, and other shows not made by PBS Kids." Baillou: "We will donate some of your stuff made by PBS Kids to Caillou's house and you are never getting them back until you are ungrounded." Daillou: "You will be strictly forced to watch movies, TV shows, play video games, read books and magazines, watch DVDs and VHS tapes, play with toys, eat foods, and listen to music made by Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros., Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Disney, 20th Century Fox, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Columbia Pictures, Universal, New Line Cinema, and other companies as well." Caillou: "If you try to sneak into my house, my mummy and daddy will beat you up!" Queen Elsa: "You will be sent to the audience to teach you a lesson." Princess Anna: "I will give you a hard slapping to teach you a lesson as well." Olaf: "You will be forced to watch Disney shows and movies from now on. As well as my movie which is Frozen." Daniel Tiger: "Everytime when Arthur comes, we will switch it to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends." Percy the Small Engine: "You will be forced to listen to music like Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Amy Winehouse, Miley Cyrus, Sparta remixes, Radio Disney, Disney music and songs, and others not made by PBS Kids." Thomas the Tank Engine: "If you keep these punishments up, the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe will come and take you to the Netherworld where you will get killed by zombie pigmen." Drew Pickles: "Your PBS Kids stuff will be donated to my daughter, Angelica." Jack-Loves-Disney-Land: "I agree with everyone." Evil Barney's dad: "Me too. Now start doing everything not made by PBS Kids, or you'll be grounded super time." Evil Barney: "Shut up! All of you! I wish all of you were stung by a swarm of bees." Dylan Priest: "Hey! How dare you wish all of us were stung by a swarm of bees? That's it. I'm going to put on the Evil Queen's Transformation video from Snow White on the TV. I'm going to get the TV right now." [ Dylan goes and get the TV. ] Dylan Priest: "Okay, I'm back with the TV. So, be prepared for the punishment you will never forget." [ Dylan Priest turns on the Evil Queen's Transformation from Snow White on the TV. We see a colourful whirlpool, blue and yellow bubbles rising up, hear scary music, sound effects, thunder and the Queen's gasping voice as her hair turns white, a lightning bolt flashed and the Queen saying, 'Look! My hands!' Thunder claps again and a green liquid rolls on until the video ended. ] Dylan Priest: "This is what you get for escaping from Disneyland Paris and wished all of us were stung by a swarm of bees." Evil Barney's dad: "Now go to your room and start doing everything not made by PBS Kids right now, Evil Barney." Evil Barney: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" [ The End ] Trivia